Control The Pain
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Little one-shot Sabriel fluff. Human Castiel and Gabriel, Archangel Sam and Demon Dean.


**A/N:** Few things about this:

1\. This is a Role Reversal

2\. Human / Hunter Gabriel and Castiel

3\. Archangel Sam and Demon Dean

4\. Sabriel and (subtle) Destiel are cannon in this story

5\. Don't like MPreg, don't bother reading.

Please R & R.

* * *

 **Control The Pain:**

Gabriel laid on his bed cupping his nine month stomach. He had woken up hours ago and the pain and discomfort still hadn't passed. His due date had come and gone a day ago so he was now more than ready to meet his fledgling.

"Sam?" Gabriel called out

"Right here," Sam, the incredibly tall Archangel poofed in the room right next to him on the bed and rested a cooling hand upon his charge's lukewarm head "You OK?"

"I don't know... Ow! That's skin and muscle you're kicking, not a brick wall" Gabriel glared at his bump

Sam had to laugh a little "I think he or she wants to meet you just as much as you do them"

Gabriel had to take several deep breathes to calm off the wave of nausea, Sam could do nothing but look at him with admiration but sorrow

"I can't heal you like this," The taller pouted "anything I could do may trigger labour"

"Could you?" Gabriel sent his best pleading expression but it was overtaken by another wash of sickness. By all means Gabriel enjoyed his pregnancy but now he wanted to get it over with.

"He or she will come when they are ready. Get some sleep, I won't move an inch" Sam had already completed the Salt Check locked the house up and months ago Gabriel had placed in specific Angel Sigils for protection so no-one, Angel, Demon or Human would disturb them at this time

Gabriel snuggled himself closer so Sam was pinned underneath his heavy stomach and drifted into sleep. The few hours he did achieve were restless and involved unconscious caressing and stroking of the bulge. After carefully observing his loved one Sam allowed himself some sleep.

Another hour had passed, making it mid-day by now at least, Sam had woken up to an empty bed, the sheets were still lukewarm. A noise was heard from the connecting bathroom and the door was half open

Using his lengthy legs Sam found Gabriel in four steps leaning against the wall holding his now more distended bump, clearly in more pain than before

"Did your..?" Sam gestured to Gabriel's lower abdomen

"No. But I felt worse and had to get up" The smaller interrupted. Gently placing his head back against the wall he mumbled "Stop kicking me for five minutes" He looked over to Sam with his golden eyes "Make it stop. It likes you" Gabriel complained

"He or she loves us both equally. I thought a Hunter could take a bit of pain" Sam lightly jibbed, Gabriel smirked in return

"Very funny but this is internal pain, it's not a gash to the arm or something- Urgh..." The auburn haired man tilted himself forward, Sam slowly approached and kept a steadying hand on his charge

"Sam, help. It's getting worse"

"I think there is a Human custom to walk around, do you want to?"

"OK. But no dragging me along with those massive legs, Moose"

Moving at a slow pace was relaxing, Gabriel did stop often to battle off sickness or a pang of discomfort

Sam froze on the spot

"What is it?" Gabriel half turned as he was leaning on the wall one handed while holding his lower bump with the other

"Someone is here, I don't know who"

"Go. I'll be fine for a minute" The shorter waved off the Archangel and with slight hesitation Sam did as instructed

Gabriel could finally let out the suppressed whine he had held in his throat, something felt wrong but the pain he was enduring was clouding his mind, placing both hands against the wall he breathed through whatever this was.

"You need to calm down," He wasn't sure who that was directed at "come on, please?" After a few moments it seemed as if everything stopped. The bile was gone, his baby stopped and Gabriel felt like himself again, able to take a fresh breath he pushed himself away from the wall and waddled around to find Sam though he wasn't longing to chance the staircases today

"Sam? Moose? Where'd you go?"

Prodding came from his little one "I'm confused too, you deciding to call it quits today? Ow. Stop it, you were being nice a second ago" Gabriel had lapped the upstairs of the house and no giant was found, huffing Gabriel dared to go near the staircase, the baby had other ideas to kick him out of going down the horror but after a few minutes of steady work Gabriel gingerly reached the first floor

"Sam?" Gabriel had never felt truly vulnerable in his current condition until this moment, the house turned cold and deemed itself an empty shell

"Sasquatch, this isn't funny. I'm not exactly in a co-operating mood right now," Gabriel placed a protective hand over his stomach, walking was becoming a difficultly now and he wanted Sam to lean on "Ow. Ow, ow" Gripping the couch tight Gabriel bounced a little on his feet

"Sam!" Any idea of patience was long gone and now Gabriel was pissed "Sam!-" A Witch had whooshed into the room silencing the pregnant man

"My, my, what a state he left you in" She smugly opened with

Gabriel didn't say anything as his child stilled again, turning to face the Witch he rested his right hand against the gun that still sat securely behind his back while his left protectively rested on his bump

"What do you want?" He asked

"World peace, eternal riches and for all Hunters to be dead at my feet, though not particularly in that order"

"Right..." Gabriel had to blink away the harsh agony his baby presented him with

"Oh, little one giving you trouble?"

No reply came from the Hunter, he may be pregnant - and possibly in labour in his mind-set - but that didn't mean he wasn't going to defend himself and was praying for Sam internally

 _Sam, wherever you are I need help. A Witch is in the living room with us and the pain is getting worse again. I need you here... Amen"_

A shiver cascaded it's way down Gabriel's spine as she invaded his personal space and couldn't back away as the couch was blocking him

"Now, now. You can finally get your wish" She raised her right hand, waved her fingers and pushed her way to touch the bump, Gabriel caught her hand and laid two shots into her body, she hunched over in shock, shrieking in revenge she dug her left claws into his rounded skin, Gabriel screamed as he began to bleed and his water broke dramatically

"NO!" Sam ripped her backwards and disposed of her and swooped in to catch a falling Gabriel

"I'm so sorry. She locked me in an entrapment spell. I couldn't hear you"

Gabriel panted away "You... you said you couldn't heal me because it would trigger this," Gabriel gestured to his wet trousers "please, do it now" Still in agony Gabriel curled his hands tight against Sam's plaid shirt

"Okay," Sam rested his palm against the cut bump and wounds were healed however the pressure and flow of Grace caused Gabriel's body to contract, he winced into Sam's shoulder. Once it had passed Gabriel released his breathe

"Sam, I- I need to lie d- down"

Sam pulled his distressed charge into his arms and placed a kiss against the smaller one's sweating head and couldn't help but wince as another contraction shot through Gabriel

"OK. I'm going to pick you up and move us the basement, the Witch broke through the front door and I don't trust being around windows right now"

"No..." Gabriel didn't want to move, he just wanted to lay down and deal with the whatever happened next

"It will only be for a second" Sliding Gabriel onto his lap Sam clicked his fingers and the two were transported into the basement, a few candles and lights were lit after another snap of his fingers and Sam had Gabriel lying down on the recovery bed that sat mostly unused this past year

"Clothes..." Gabriel whispered gritting his teeth

With another click Gabriel was naked, a sheet was thrown over his legs. Gabriel was already going through another contraction and let out a growl

"It hurts," Sam rubbed Gabriel's arm in response

"I know, but it is almost over"

"How? I feel like I'm going to die!"

"No you aren't, your soul and heart are completely fine, as is the baby's"

Sam's words calmed the distraught man enough he didn't realise that another contracted marched through him, it was a burning sensation with the sense of stretching that alerted him and caused him to yell out

"It's close, Gabriel. Whenever you're ready" Sam knelt by Gabriel's leg and could see the head starting to peek through

Once the next contraction started the head slowly slipped through into Sam's awaiting hand, making a slight popping noise Gabriel felt crushed and winded "Oh, God!"

Something bashed into the door to the basement, it was locked, salted and boarded shut but it was enough to startle both Angel and Human, "No! Sam please, No!" Gabriel seethed in pain as his body and the baby demanded he push again. Now one shoulder was through, another slamming occurred moments later but sounded different than before. Gabriel had to literally push past his fear for his baby and managed to pass the second shoulder and half it's middle. Sam was growing frustrated at whoever was trying to get in but kept it to himself as Gabriel and his little one needed him to focus.

"One last time and you'll have our child" Sam stroked Gabriel's arm again. Nodding with fear and exhausted tears he tucked his head to his chest as his stomach contracted again and finally a full baby was delivered. Gabriel's legs shook and sagged downwards.

"Sam?" Hundreds of thoughts were racing through the new father's mind, especially:

 _'Why isn't it crying or screaming?'_

"Sam?" Gabriel questioned again beginning to panic at the received silence "Please..."

Sam stood up holding a moving baby grinning, "The baby is perfectly healthy, she is just confused"

"It's OK?" Gabriel hadn't heard what exactly Sam had said

"Just fine," Sam sat on the edge of the bed tilting so Gabriel could see his new-born

"Boy or girl?"

"A-"

Another hard slam, sounding like a boot had rammed its way into the door interrupted, Gabriel jumped, "Sam?"

Sam took a seething breathe and carefully transferred the new born to Gabriel's eager arms stood up again saying deadpanned, "You will be protected"

Lights flashed as the shadow of Sam's six wings cast over Gabriel and their new born

"Sam!" A deeper voice called through, it wasn't who either were expecting "Sam, Gabriel! Are you hurt?" It was Gabriel's younger Brother - Castiel

"Cas, you find them?" A firm voice asked

"Dean?" Sam calmed down but didn't move from his spot

"Yeah Sammy, where'd you go? I can't really move around this house without getting trapped" Dean responded and slammed the side of his fist into the door again

"We're on the other side of the door you keep hitting, I locked and salted it for a reason" Sam turned to see Gabriel sitting up and holding his baby against his chest with the sheet re-wrapped around it's body

"A girl... we have a girl" Gabriel was awestruck "I'm also naked. I don't think my Brother would want to see like that, though I don't mind"

"Good to see you back to yourself again" Sam clicked his fingers and Gabriel was dressed like he used to be before his pregnancy

"Thank you" Gabriel continued to caress his baby's silky smooth skin

"Sam?" Dean repeated

"Are you alright?" Sam had to ask this question

"You tell me, I don't have a mirror- Cas? Cas, what are you-" Dean's voice indicated he was being moved without permission

"No Demon eyes" Castiel shouted through the door

"We've talked about personal space, Cas" Dean was annoyed but resigned as he couldn't move around much in the narrow hallway

"I had to check your eyes"

"You could have just said my name and I'd look at you"

Silence entered the two occupants outside the door, this allowed for Sam to care for Gabriel as he hadn't had a chance yet and kissed the back of his baby girl's head

"We'll need a name" Sam flicked his wrist and both Winchester and Novak stumbled through

"Gabriel," Castiel rushed towards his Brother and held him in a tight embrace, wary of the new born child, "Are all of you alright?"

"Yes, little Brother. We're all fine but I am exhausted so I am going to bed to sleep for a few hours with Baby Girl here," Sam took his que and both he and Gabriel vanished upstairs.

"We still need a name" Gabriel confirmed while lying down on their bed with the cotton swaddled baby still on his chest

"We didn't think of anything in particular" Sam sat down with them

"Something that begins with an 'A' would be good, Alicia? No. Ariana? No. Alexis... Sam what do you think?"

"Alexis? What about Alexia?"

"A-lex-ia?" Gabriel pulled a long face, "It could work, we'd call her 'Alex' for short or 'Lexi' whichever annoys her more" A wicked grin found it's way on Gabriel's face

"Are we having a middle name?" Sam questioned preoccupied with stroking Alexia's tuff of faint brunette locks

"Samantha" Gabriel wasn't leaving room for debate

"Alexia Samantha... what?" Sam swayed with a smile now watching Gabriel's puzzled face, being able to see the gears shifting in his head - a sight not seen in nine months

"I'm stuck on that, I can't decide whether I want her to be a Novak like Castiel or have the Winchester name, we'd both be biased"

"It is completely up to you" Sam leaned in to give Gabriel a kiss but the smaller moved his head away

"She has your brown eyes" Gabriel blurted out almost solemn

"That's a shame, your eyes are more exciting" Sam muttered to himself

"Hyphenate" Gabriel announced suddenly "She could be Novak-Winchester"

"That's quite a mouthful"

"Sounds exhausting," Gabriel agreed and shifted himself to yawn over Alexia's head, "Does she possess any Angelic qualities?"

"She does have a small flow of Grace flowing through her veins, that's why she didn't cry. She had adapted to her surroundings much faster than any normal Human baby, during your early stages I made sure she wouldn't develop wings just yet as that could of had severe consequences on you and I wouldn't have that. They will come in when she reaches three years old and I will teach her how to use them and blend into the world around her, you can teach her how to eat the variety of sweets you keep hidden"

"Grace? Actually that will be her middle name, mind changed; Alexia Grace Novak-Winchester. It's still a lot but better than before and you love my sweet-toothed nature"

"I agree, on both. Get some rest" Before Sam had finished his sentence Gabriel was already asleep

Sam took a deep breathe and adjusted his new family so they were lying down on the middle of the bed for safety "Dad? Dad, I don't know if you're there or if can hear me but you have a granddaughter, her name is Alexia Grace Novak-Winchester," Sam grinned saying his daughter's full name aloud for the first time "Watch her grow into a strong woman and realise you have responsibilities, Dean and I made mistakes but this child is innocent"

Sam stopped himself before he turned angry and headed downstairs

"Well?" Dean asked with a smug expression

"A girl, her name is Alexia Grace Novak-Winchester"

"Congrats, baby Brother" Dean slapped his hand on Sam's shoulder blade

"For now she is Human but soon she will become half-Angel. A Nephilim... she will need protection"

"Well, lucky for her she has two Hunters, an Archangel and a Demon on her side" Dean gloated "No way anyone is getting their hands on her for the wrong reasons"

"Damn straight" Sam replied heading towards Castiel's worried eyes

"Both are completely fine, they're just resting"

"I know, I'm just wondering how our Brothers and Sisters will take the news, none of them knew about Gabriel being a Carrier except me and now he has birthed a hybrid child with an Archangel"

"That doesn't matter Cas," Dean pointed out "They should relish in the fact they have something more to fight for than just themselves"

"Wait," Sam realised something "If they didn't know about Gabriel, they don't know about us," Sam gestured between himself and Dean "They don't know what we are"

"I don't speak to them often" Cas couldn't look at either Winchester

"The news of a Hunter family expanding spreads fast, Cas" Dean sighed "I know, so now any Demon who could possibly find me potentially has knowledge to hold over all of us. But for now, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

Sam nodded "Enjoy our lives will we can. We have three years"

"Atta boy Sammy, got any beer?"

"Yeah, go ahead" Sam walked over to the broken door

"Hey Dean?" Sam shouted through knowing nothing would wake his charge and their daughter yet

"Yeah, Sammy"

"You think you could fix this? I'm going to check around the house"

"Don't see why not, no Salt lines or Devil Traps?"

"No. You're fine and either Cas or the Witch broke the Salt line"

"It was already split when I got here, that's how Dean was able to come inside. We were worried about you both, then we heard Gabriel yell and I managed to get downstairs but in my haste I tripped over myself and crashed into the door but I had to go back and break another line for Dean and then he got impatient and started pounding the door"

"That explains it. Thank you both for showing up. I'll be right back"

Sam disappeared to redo all the Salt lines and fix two of the broken Devil's Traps. He heard his daughter coo from upstairs and teleported himself back to his partner and baby

"Hello Alexia," He gently removed her from Gabriel's grasp nearly waking the sleeping man up but Sam placed a cold hand onto the new father's chest and once again was peacefully sleeping

"You will be protected by all of your family. We will do everything we can to make sure nothing hurts you" Sam hugged his daughter with his overly large arms and caught Dean watching over them

"I would do or say something sappy but I'm stuck. Seriously Sammy, are you trying to piss me off?"

No heat was behind Dean's words but Sam believed it was for Alexia's benefit. Sam was incredibly dangerous when it came to his family or friend being in an enemy's grasp or threatened and with the new boost in reasoning for protection Dean knew he didn't stand a chance against his Baby Brother right now.

"No, " Sam picked a little paint off the Trap and Dean could finally meet his niece

"Hello, I'm the Demon of the family so if you have any attitude in the future you got that from me, sorry kid"

"She's very small" Castiel approached them cautiously

"Yes, which is surprising because she was late by 24 hours" Sam analysed her with concern

"Well if she picks up your genes that won't be a problem as she'll be taller than us," Dean gestured to himself and Castiel "by the time she reaches teenage years"

"Maybe, I don't want her to be too tall" Sam commented rocking his alert baby, her tertiary eyes were roaming over the three people she could see and reached across for Dean but the Demon stepped away. Alexia made a gurgle in sadness

"Aww, I think she wants her Uncle Dean to hold her" Sam teased

Dean was terrified, he could control his Demonic essence but holding such a fragile being scared the living shit out of him, he could hurt her then he'd have Sam, Gabriel and Castiel hunting him down but before protests were made Sam gingerly transferred his daughter in Dean's tensing arms

"Huh, not so interested now, are you?" Dean's natural warmth made Alexia drowsy, as best she could her tiny hand flailed about to hold a crease of Dean's shirt

"I think she likes you" Sam was trying his hardest not to fall asleep standing

"I got her Sammy, Cas and I will watch her for a bit and Gabriel should be fine. Go ahead and sleep for a bit, you could use it"

"Just... keep her safe" Sam didn't want to give Dean an order but it felt mandatory

"Of course Sammy, she's family and the literally the baby of the group. I'm not letting anything bad happen to you" He whispered into her hair to finish

"Goodnight, Sammy"

"Night, Dean"

Sam disappeared, Dean grinned at his Niece, "Now that Daddy is gone lets see what trouble you and I can cause"

He was met with a spray of Holy Water, he squinted at Castiel "No"

"You are aware it's two against one, right?"

"Oh, God. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into, does she" Castiel remarked smirking

"Absolutely not. Now. Let's go have some fun" Dean rocked his Niece as she had woken up again, Cas followed with amusement and both new parents slept on oblivious.


End file.
